Xx Dark Pvp Hacker xX
Xx _Dark_PvP_Hacker_xX is a character who first appeared in the episode "The Good, the Bad, and the Hacker". He is a hacker who was muted for spamming the chat. As such, he has never spoken in the series. When Gaylord came to power, he was banished to the Nether, indicating he may have been among those who resisted him. Later on, he was hired to assassinate the Noobs by Gaylord Steambath in return for his freedom. Appearance He wears a black hoodie with a square shaped symbol on his chest, with shoulder pads, knee pads, straps, a belt, a caravan-style scarf which covers his mouth, and black goggles. Of note, his black goggles blink red once lightning-fast when activating one of his hacks, along with the distinctive hiss of a Creeper. History Prior to the series, he was a player who kept spamming the chat until muted by Lord_Server, which is why he doesn't speak. When Gaylord began his invasion, he was captured and imprisoned in the Nether. He makes his first appearance in the episode, "The Good, the Bad, and the Hacker", where he was released from his prison when a Nether portal came out of nowhere and Milky Dad came out of it and ordered him, along with two others, to follow him. He watched as the two other prisoners were slain by Gaylord. When Gaylord was about to kill him, he dodged the arrow with a great leap and landed in front of Gaylord. His identity and incredible abilities were revealed and explained by Milky_Dad, who remembered who he was. He was soon hired by Steambath to assassinate N00bly, Snake, and Fart in exchange for his freedom. In a poorly-constructed hut, Dark began crafting tools for use in taking down his three targets; this included an enchanted stone sword, a bow, arrows, and a black, enchanted leather tunic. With his gear and knowledge of his targets' locations, he zoomed towards them with his speed hack. He soon reached N00bly, Snake (riding on Boner), and Fart Garfunkel near a dark oak forest, with himself on a high hill. His cover was almost immediately blown when Fart detected him with his gamer sixth sense, but he attacked anyway. Using his hacks, he leaped off the high hill, landed near the group, and charged and struck N00bly first, with N00bly being forced back all the way to the dark oak forest due to his enchantments and incredible sword skill. He then attacked Snake and Boner, but both managed to dodge him, and so he soon was in a duel with Fart, with him as the victor. His victory was short-lived, however, as he was driven back by Snake shooting arrows at him and retreats to the forest for cover. He continued fighting the heroes in the forest, using the environment to his advantage by shooting arrows from the treetops. He managed to drive the three to the other side of the forest, near a large lava pit, and made his last attack trying to deal a heavy blow from the trees, only to ''immediately ''land in the lava pool instead of attacking the heroes. He immediately died, with the trio staring in disbelief for a few seconds before breaking into laughter at his anticlimactic demise. Personality and Skills It can be inferred that Dark is most likely annoying and immature, due to being a hacker and reportedly spamming the chat before being muted. According to Fart Garfunklel's info on hackers, it could be implied he has little to no actual minecraft skill or imagination. However, he may actually be quite intelligent and skilled with programming or computers in general since he was able to hack himself powers and abilities far beyond that of a normal player. Due to his hacks and cheats, he is probably one of the most powerful beings in the series, though not surpassing that of Gaylord, as he was imprisoned by him. Known hacks: He has used extensive hacks in combat and for general purposes. Known hacks include: * Speed * Jumping and fall damage resistance * Quick swapping between items * A hack to remove the charge time for a bow, allowing him to shoot as many arrows as he wants Trivia *He is the first and only character to use hacks in the series. *Dark is a stereotypical gaming hacker, using hacks to accomplish everything. *He is the first character to have been killed by an environmental hazard rather than a player or a mob. * His scarf completely covers his mouth, possibly in reference to how he cannot speak. * There is a popular theory that Dark is actually an alternate account of YoDa_MoRpHeUs, as they have many similarities (same hooded cowl, both have incredible skills in battle, etc.). This has been neither confirmed nor denied by the series' creators. * He is the third character to be an antagonist, excluding the mobs. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Town Survivors